Mutual Desires
by chahiiro
Summary: When Italy is feeling desires for more passion and a little more sadistic drives, he calls upon England for a little help. But just what sort of consequences can using magic cost the couple? Also shipping US/UK, Spamano, and more!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Feliciano sighed slightly down in spirits. That date circled variously in color, thickness and shaped marked the third year in their relationship taking that serious, and highly pleasurable step.  
Feli was comfortable, too comfortable, following routine, tracing the same footprints in a rut. Don't get him wrong he absolutely loved being with Ludwig there wasn't a doubt in his pasta loving mind. However the comfort is effecting the flame, no longer was it a passionate wildfire out-of- control as it had once been.

He was becoming careful and beginning to lose awareness of the needs, as if Ludwig's daily hugs and kisses were enough. He was certainly he was afraid of harming Feli and had been restraining himself.

"I want you to be able to walk the next day, you shouldn't be in vigorous pain because of my...er.. -ahem- habits." Ludwig had explained. Thus the sex was gentle or avoided at all. Feli's almost sadistic desires left unsatisfied. Perhaps if it were different he would go all out.  
Among those thoughts he had the anxiety that the anniversary was tomorrow and he still had no gift, or even an event planned.

Feli wandered the house attempting to brainstorm all the romantic things that Ludwig would appreciate, this was year three, most people would have a ring put on it, or tie the knot. Feliciano began to wonder whether or not Germany would even remember what tomorrow meant for the two of them. Would he even be in the mood for when he returns from China at a trades meeting.

His absence would be beneficial for snooping, for ideas of course, just ideas, what kind of things did he have? What kind of things is he missing? what kind of things would he be interested in receiving? What thing could Feli also receive? Feli made his way into the shared bedroom, so neat and tidy, usually, in Ludwig's absence however, was in shambles. Not quite dirty but clothes lay wrinkled and lifeless on all surfaces. Feli wandered about in Germany's contrasted, clean and spotless quarters and began searching the various boxes beneath the bed, labeled correspondingly respective to the contents. Socks, ties, files, 'herr schtick', _oh hey that box they always shipped me back in_, and a little black box tucked far away. By the wear at the corners, Feli pondered excessive open and close. There wasn't a label on it, _interesting_.

Feli opened the box, all innocence of the dignified German destroyed. The amount of Hustlers and Playboys, all organized neatly by their monthly release, astonished said Italian. The variety of women, curved and well proportioned all looking desperate, and even stern the few of them. Italy flipped through them with awe, frustration, maybe even envy. The German has a little skeleton in the closet, or much rather just magazines beneath his bed. The biggest section of his little collection were categorized under S&M. The one thing that Italy craved, despite his weak demeanor. He was denied these desires and there it was in the form of paper women.

Then it came to him, two birds and a stone! Germany would be far more eccentric if he had no worries of back injury or that deep resistance to the guy on guy situation. These magazines got him going on these lonely nights. Then the situation was clear! Italy will turn into a girl!

Feli quickly reached for his phone and dialed for England. Feli was fidgeting with anticipation for the rings to subside and hear the bellowing of an angry Englishmen.

"Italy if this is another prank call this is not the ti- Alfred stop that!- what do you want?" Spat England, annoyed as ever.  
Italy shrugged off the fear for the Briton and replaced it with anticipation. "Bongiorno England~ it seems you were about to be busy, so i'll be quick~ oh Bongiorno Americano, how are you?- wait! England, I need your magic and I need it now!~"

England chuckled condescendingly "Well, it seems you have recognized my skills. what do you need exactly? Alfred I mean it! Give me one damn minute you git! -sigh- Summoning? Potions? Cantations? Transmutations? Well, tell me what you need?"

Feli heard America talking in the background and by his best guess he was snickering in disbelief, faintly "You are far too full of yourself! Let a hero save his day! So what's the issue?" followed by some muffling,  
Italy restrained himself from laughing, he got to the point. "I need to be turned into a girl for one week! Ve~ I need the parts and I need them for a week, can you do that?"  
Silence ensued, and was broken by America's laughter, so loud and boisterous that Feli had dropped the phone in the surprise.

"That is something the hero cannot do for you, Poland could probably help you.. but you are on your own, pasta breath." America added insult to injury, he wasn't quite fond of drag queens despite his past flame with Lady Gaga.

Feliciano was discouraged sighing a disheartened ve~ and asked in discontent, "So can you do it England?"

Englands heart strings wrenched at he decided to assure the boy and do the deed. For free at that. "Yes, I can and it can be ready in by this evening. See you then chap" England replied and cut his end of the line.

Feli looked at the clock and began to think of how to prepare for the week to come.

A/N: Okay so this is Chahiiro and OtakuFairy17's first Fanfiction that we are publishing :)

we are also awful on punctuality,(we blame the outside proof reader Mike.) so if you like, don't expect it to be on time. We hate it when other authors do it but its a occupational hazard.

Anyways we hope you enjoyed and we are almost done chapter two so stay tuned :)


	2. Chapter 2: That Little Vile

**I was a little hastey for the prologe chapter and so excited that i for got to explain that that was what last chapter was. and the disclaimer.**

**I dont own anything except the Plot. that was all in my subconcious and we fed and watered th growing idea. ENJOY**

Chapter 2: That Little Vile

Feliciano stared at the little purple concoction that glittered within the tiny corked tube, labeled 'Gender-Bender' and thought of how it would taste. England was known for his rather lurid taste in food. Whether or not he could stomach the sludgy substance; but it was for his _amor, _and to fulfill their mutual desires. Glancing at the Brit nervously, slightly sweating. Arthur returned the glance with an assuring look upon his features. With just the slightest hesitation took the shot and coughed violently as the sludgy substance took its sweet time making its way down the esophagus. England watched him take it back with a look of empathy knowing the mixture is just god-awful. He had used the same potion various times for various reasons, that America wasn't even aware of. After that less-than-enjoyable experience Feliciano began to tremble and quake feeling sick to his stomach.

"Here, chap." the Brit handed him a towel and some water "You can't throw it up or it won't work. You have to ingest it all, I'm afraid." patting the smaller nation on the back and leading him into the bathroom. "Alright now strip, and hop in the shower." He ordered nonchalantly.

"Ve~? w-what? why?" stuttered with sweat collecting at his brows. Growing in his mind all the possible intentions the Pervy Ambassador could possibly have. Fertilizing each scheme with vivid images and booming in his ears: the sounds of the rushing water and the pants growing ragged interrupted with moans. However the Brit released a plague on those ideas when he left the room explaining through the door that the transformation is much more tolerable when it flows through the bloodstream much sooner.

A heart-attack nearly avoided, he did as was told, and began to stifle his breath as the magic began to take its course. His chest and lower abdomen began to throb, rhythmically to his increasing heartbeat. He didn't watch the transformation take place, his eyes were sewn shut, his teeth grinded, trying so hard not to scream as his entire body was reconstructing itself into the being of the 'Y' chromosome. The poor little nation did his best to subside with the excruciating tremors of his bones and innards moving around. The shower did speed up the process, indeed the time wasn't far too long, but there was no mercy of this magic. The brunette's legs gave out and took refuge on the bottom of the claw-foot tub, the cool porcelain gave temporary relief, however brief, he allowed himself to black out for the procedure to be done with.

When he finally opened his eyes and began to remove himself from the tub. He stood in front of the mirror to find a beautiful maiden gawking back at him. Had he not gone through all that suffering, Feli would have thought that reflection to be another person staring back from the alternate side. He..she took a moment to study the facial features, the rosey pink lips the amber eyes surrounded by soft long lashes and completely surrounded by the auburn-brown locks reaching to her mid abdomen and one rebellious curl raved high on the left. Then he..she saw the brand new set of breasts the bounced slightly, inspecting them at all angles. They were to his..her liking they had reminded her of Hungary's, they were always a comfort on those nights when he dreamt of Holy Rome. And now she had a pair of her own, to offer the same comfort if ever Ludwig would break down. Although he never counted on it, those times were over; peace was upon their nations. He took a moment to run her fingers along her sides they were curvy and tight and glancing down even further he noticed his member was absent. With a sigh as he admired his new figure, just a moment longer, until there was a knock on the door.

"Are you alright chap? I don't hear you moving." Feli replied with a slightly higher pitch "Ve~! It worked Engl-" _my voice is just like when i was a kid! _she thought to herself before she could finish her sentence the Brit exclaimed "That is wonderful Italy! You even sound like a girl, and you now have the body to match it I presume. Anyhow, did you get clothes before you came over? I doubt your man-clothes will fit you. Anyways, in the towel closet is a sundress if you didn't." he explained naturally and shuffled his feet from the door.

Feli looked in said closet and sure enough there hung a gorgeous sun dress. White with a soft pastel daisy pattern. It was old fashioned, and had thick straps and seems that flattered the slim figures curves and flowed outwards ending at just above the knees. After drying off, Feli slipped into the dress with just a slight resistance with the chest, the dress seemed a bit small in that particular area. But he fought with the buttons and made herself fit and made her way to the kitchen where the blonde was enjoying some tea and was entranced in a novel titled "Sherlock Holmes".

When Feli did a twirl of joy on her toes and smiled, breaking the silence with a vigorous and appreciative "Grazie! Grazie Arthur! Grazie mille! Lei è incredibile!" as she embraced the Brit unexpectedly, the said male was thrown out of his chair and tumbled upon, his face fluttering the various shades of red. His features betrayed his logic to get up, body enticed by the sight. The stretched fabric clinging onto the buttons for dear life, the messy auburn-brown locks caressing his face. He was soon brought back when the feature above him went form a signature smile Antonio or Alfred would use to a surprised and apologetic face took form "Ve~! I-I'm so sorry England! Mi dispiace! Ti prego di perdonarmi." She jumped up off of him and tugged him up off the floor, dusting him off. "Are you hurt your face is really red! Is your head okay? Per favor, are you alright?"

"Feliciano, its alright! I'm okay. Please calm yourself." he assured her still blushing a rosy red as he gathered his put his hand on the distraught woman's shoulder, she calmed down instantly and smiled with a soft ve~ escaping her soft lips. He took another look at the beaut in his sight, that sundress didn't seem to complement the figure but it did wonders with the personality. He thought of the hidden wardrobe and thought of other clothing he could lend her for the temporary time he would need it. Blushing slightly, and assuring Feli he would return in a minute. Sure enough he returned with a bag of necessities and clothes that even still had tags on them. It wasn't entirely often he wore them but when there were sales he would grab clothes for his _Magic_ times.

Feliciano did ponder why England would have to experience the pain and by the amount of clothes and his expertise on the matter; he did it a lot. But to save his new amico the embarrassment and the questioning of his own reasons; he let it be. He smile the biggest grin her face could produce and softly thanked the Briton for all he has done. And to thank him further he would make England a magnificent dinner for him. As was the deal. "So what shall I make for your dinner, il mio amico?" England returned the smile and simply replied "So long as it isn't _American_ food." he rolled his eyes "I've had far too much of that." he joked playfully and gestured Feli to the cupboards to look for ingredients. She tied the messy locks up into a half bun half pony tail excluding the short bangs and that special curl. the two gathered the ingredients to make an italian inspired Shepherd's Pie. The two made dinner together, less the burning that the Englishmen never failed to go without. The woman was careful that the Blonde was paying close attention to work the kitchen like a pro. With soft instructions she taught him to use the stove on low versus high and how to check the tenderness of the potatoes, the specifications of hamburger "Be sure there is no pink. ve~". How to roll the crust, she coached him, the movements on the pastry, when he needed a hand she came from behind and rolled with his hands beneath her. She explained to lift then change directions, and so on so forth. To Arthur it was magical, he had learnt how to cook something, simply because someone was patient and actually took the time to teach. And even more magical was eating the dinner, and not a single thing was wrong with the meal. His taste buds were treated, and tended to, their desire of taste restored.

He thoroughly enjoyed the time he had spent with female Italy. And was even sad that he had to say their farewells. With the bag of clothes in hand, the brunette said her Ciao and thanked him again in her customary way: a kiss on both cheeks and made her way to the Fiat. England felt it, that flutter and that beat pounding in his ears. He blushed as he turned to return to his porch. As he proceeded to put the left overs in the fridge he sighed. "Too bad it will only last a week."

Feliciano arrived to the prepared home she shared with germany. The crock pot brewed with a delectable stew, the scent was potent, instantly her stomach argued waiting Ludwig's return. She gladly compromised her stomach with a taste test, or two, before she collected herself the rest of the celebration necessities. The candle lights, and the rose petals. she knew that after a tiring meeting Ludwig would have to be persuaded, start off slow before getting to the real intentions. They were celebrating three years, he could be a little more patient. They had a whole week to get outrageous. As France would say 'ohnohohohonn'.

With the final preparations Italy looked at the clock, the plane landed half an hour ago and within a half hour Ludwig would shuffle through the door, and the games will begin. It had been 5 days since they had shared a touch, and she hungered it, and was sure that Ludwig was at his wits end as well. Inspiring the script in her head she realized that the German would not be expecting a woman in his house. She would have to play this carefully, Ludwig was never particularly calm with intruders. She began to scheme how to play this out at the best of her abilities. She quickly drew up on a large post-it placed it on the table. Then made her way to their bedroom bag of clothes in one hand and candlestick in the other.

**A/N: Okay so you are either loving this or confused or you hate it. But you should know a writer puts all the details in for a reason.. not for shits and giggles.. just you wait. it gets interesting we have the most difficult plot. Anyhow I did this chapter by myself and proof read it all by my lonesome. in the hours of solice. and there is vitrually no food in the house. So this chapter was very feelsy. **

**chapter 3 WE will be working on so dont anticipate it so soon! LOVE YOU GUYS WHO FOLLOWED :)**

**~Chahiiro**


	3. Chapter 3: There Is Always Something Off

**A/N: Well after a week of paranoid proofing and searching for somebody proof read, we just did it ourselves. SO HERE IS A WARNING ****_THIS CHAPTER IS A SEX SCENE_**** if you are offended it wont affect the other chapters so you can read next weeks. (although why wouldn't you want to?) so you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the charcters or anime just the plot y'all. Enjoy**

Chapter 3: There Is Always Something Off

Ludwig paid the taxi with a polite thanks and huffed as he made his way to his home, up the driveway and absorbed himself a moment tracing every detail trying to find a small hint of damage. It was in the care of Gilbert and Feliciano after all. There was bound to be something off. There was always that premonition that something would be abnormal and stressful. However this feeling was different; as he unlocked the door and braced himself for a tackle and a shriek of excitement, bracing for something that wasn't coming. However, still cautious he made his way towards the delectable smell hoping to see his _kleine italienische_ distracted, he can calmly embrace him and avoid a rambunctious meeting. He was tired after all, he wanted to spend the night relaxing with his lover.

When he silently stepped into the kitchen there was a not a soul to be seen. There was but a crock pot simmering the collection of meat, vegetables, spices and beer. Making his way towards the crock pot he noticed a post it note on the table. The various heart symbols gave away it was Feliciano's, it read: 'taking a late siesta, you know where to find me' enclosed with a wink face that looked like a style Japan had taught him.

He took in the surrounding to see that there were candles blown out and rose petals leading up the stairs, he pinched his bridge of his nose with a sigh, '_he never seems to stick to a plan' _ he thought as he followed the trail of petals up the stairs to their shared bedroom. Ludwig scanned the bed to see it was vacant, listening for any sign of the italian. All suspicions were relieved as the sound of the shower came to a stop. He knocked on the door and asked entrance. After a "ve~" he opened the door to address his lover who was once again not in his sight. Before he could react, a pair of warm and wet arms entwined around his own and a whisper caressed the nape of his neck. "I've missed you Ludwig- 'he' kissed the said spot- but don't turn around just yet. I have a surprise for you. Empty your mind Luddy."

Ludwig was flushed, his features swept across a deep red. He was conflicted, his premonition and his sexual desires were battling in a royale. His body had the advantage, so driven by the italian's seductive embrace, the mystery was absolutely alluring. But that intuition had stood its ground. Ludwig did as he was commanded. Tensing slightly in protest when the arms took their leave teasingly. And in moments time he was given instruction close his eyes. Italy embraced Ludwig's eyes in a warm cloth to serve as a blindfold. The german could see nothing. And was not resistant to aid his lieb taking off the jacket.

Time straddling torturously slow. His confliction tugging him at both ends. "Bridal style. I'll be your eyes. To the bed please." the italian chastely pecked the blind germans neck much closer to his face. What he's been waiting for is coming.

The german followed instruction. Although blind his other senses were heightened. His ears registered a higher pitch than what they were used to, even with a seductive tone. He felt an odd unbalance from what he was used too. '_Perhaps he gained some weight_' the blonde thought to himself. Surely the persuasion of his sexual side. With further direction of the italian he made way to the bed. Where he rested his lover on the bedside and got on his knees. Germany had given into his desires and was about to take care of the others member. He reached his hand out to feel his way up the thighs. Before he was just mere centimeters from his lover's *length*, a hand entwined his own and tugged gently on his chin.

"You ready for your surprise?" the calm soothing voice sounded. "Ja." He hesitently answered.

Italy embraced him fully. And breathed into his ear to remove the fold. Germany was taken aback there were some definite differences. Logic held the upper hand. He ripped down the folds and first noticed with his eyes the long auburn brown hair and a tight naked ass. More plump and equipped with deadly hips. His other senses however felt the squishier portions planted upon his muscular chest.

He was frozen turned into a stuttering mess. "H-how...w-who.." Before he could muster a sentence a sweet voice broke the weak. "Happy anniversary Ludwig."

The woman invaded the german's mouth roughly then relaxed taking in every detail of the stunned blondes had done it, she had won him over as he returned the embrace and began to fight back with his muscle. Engaging in oral combat. He _will_ have dominance. She bade him to stand and began to undo his belt mid kiss. The mutual need for oxygen ripped them apart, their breaths stifled, with the belt gone the resumed their rough passionate embrace.

Ludwig ran his hands up and down Feli's "new" body loving the way it felt, the curves, the softness somehow it just felt so right to him. He guided Feli on top the bed pushing him.._her_ down a little roughly onto his.._her_ back but feeling satisfied once he got a little squeal from her. He hovered himself overtop her pinning her to the bed as he started kissing her, softly at first then more rough.

Ludwig could feel his pants tightening which he knew was his cue to take them off. He quickly stripped down then helped Feli get his jacket off, then the rest of her clad, just slightly ripping at them in his haste to get everything off. Feli continued to moan at the feel of Ludwig's lips on his.._hers_, so tender and loving but rough and fierce at the same time, the feel of his hands venturing her body exploring every inch of it. It was enticing. She smirked into the kiss 'This is working just as I planned' she thought among other things.

Ludwig was just about to flip Feli onto her stomach as he normally did, until he realized that _she_ was indeed a girl at the moment, his cheeks flushed at the thought. He changed his motives. Switching completely to the raw knowledge that he had come to by observing and researching through magazines (although he would never admit it to anybody, _anybody_). He towered over her in a straddling position taking in the sight with his lust filled eyes, a new kind of fire consuming his being, the maiden beneath like safari grasses, perfect fuel for the fire's hunger. Ignite. She, growing impatient bucked her hips and bade him to continue, a plea to mercy the foreplay and get to the point. Ludwig however, wanted to have her suffer the sensual tension, he was confident from all of his research; the suffering would be worth it.

Glaring lovingly he hovered over her nuzzling his nose over every sensitive spot with precision like a acupuncturist leaving sensations only a butterfly kiss could bestow, massaging her breasts, teasing each nipple with nanosecond heat of his thumbs to be conflicted by cold. The sensations had the italian mewling with anticipation she bucked her hips more ferociously, grinding his restricted erection to the ignored entrance. She reached for his member applying same attention through the cotton.

Satisfied with his moan she tugged at the waistband, trying desperately to remove them just within her fingertips' reach. Before she could remove or register her sudden change in position. The german had her legs hoisted upon his muscular shoulders looking down hungrily before proceeding with the same procedure to her boiling inner thighs. Applying kisses as he inched, painfully slow towards her newfound entrance, she began to tremble with zeal, bucking her hips wildly to haste his action. She was becoming highly impatient whining "Per favo-OH."

She felt it, beginning to see those stars, let the wildfire spread.

Ludwig had slipped both his fingers in to explore, while his tongue had found her buttons, and he was determined to push everyone of them. His wet muscle teased the clitoris held gently but firmly between his teeth. Whilst he stroke her inner cavern walls, scissoring on instinct, adding another digit he realised the lack of necessity of the preparing; Feliciano was wet and taking in the fingers like it was ment to, which it was. To her disappointment he withdrew exclaiming with both a whine and a mewl of excitement, ‛_he is moving on'_.

With a seconds haste he shifts her into a hug , positioning her above his now naked member. Before he was prepared she shoved herself down as far as she could taking him all in, with a shriek, and his own grunt he began to pant and rolled his hips slightly. Awaiting the italian to recollect herself. For some reason '_that hurt morethan i thought it would'_ but after a second began to lift herself without removing his member completely. Holding onto his shoulders slightly digging her nails, but not enough for droplets of blood to muster. To make up for it she began to hold herself at the tip, teasing the head by shifting the angles slightly before making another venturous thrust. This, in time with Ludwigs own thrust.

With one hand Ludwig held her balanced on his member running through her long hair and the other stroking, and teasing her nipple his tongue teasing the other. The sensations were adding to be more than she could handle. The feeling tensing in her lower abdomen.

They once again kissed fighting for dominance, a mask to keep the constant moans from mustering. Another oxygen supply deterred, they broke the kiss with harsher thrusts. Feliciano no longer held back her cries for more. "Doitsu~ Più veloce! Più v-veloce!" she drank in his grunts as he obeyed, switching their positions once again to top with all advantage to carry out his orders. Amongst her mess of hair he noticed her rebellious curl, and took hold, entwined between his digits and teased as he did her thighs. Feliciano trembled breathing became increasingly difficult; she struggle to warn him of her peak " Ah- I-i gonn-ah c-cu-uh.." with one stifled breath and a final thrust to set her over, she screamed in complete bliss "OH LUDWIG~~" throwing her head back, grasping his back harshly then softly as he rode out their high releasing his seed "F-feli!" before he gently collapsed on her, withdrawing at her discontent, and pulled her close, still panting the two struggled to regulate their breaths.

With a swift motion Feli pulled the covers on top, whispering sweet nothings kissing him one last time before drifting off into a well deserved sleep. The silence broken by an almost inaudible "Gute Nacht meine Liebe" before silence once again ensued for the rest of the night.

A/N: well that is our first sex scene we ever written. i was sooooo nervous about publishing but here we go... we would really appreciate the feedback as it is our first scene and by the description there are many more to come so tips on it to be better or some awesome ideas will be nice and you will be credited! Gilbert is coming stay tuned :3

~Chahiiro && OtakuFairy17


	4. Chapter 4: Morning Light

_**A/N: Okay readers.. its been two/maybe three weeks and this chapter was hell for me! Pardon my French, but this is a M rated so you should expect as much.. Seriously though I have spent hours staring at the keyboard and re-reading it countless times, and not accomplishing a single thing. So now that I was rushing to meet the deadline of Midnight here(for self confidence reasons) IT IS DONE! NO Fucks are given how awful this one is. I truly believe I can actually move on with the story now!  
And as always: I do not Own Hetalia. Just the plot. E**__**njoy :)**_

* * *

**Morning Light**

Ludwig awoke with his beautiful maiden in embrace, slightly drooling, peaceful and tranquil. That second when one wakes up, and they know absolutely nothing, attempting to remember it all; in that moment the blonde jerked in confusion. There is a woman in his bed. 'Where was Feliciano?! Did I actually..?!' when the mysterious female began to stir, mumbling "Ve~ Luddy, mio amor..." nuzzling her face into the nape of his neck pulling the covers over her head attempting to block the light. It wasn't until this maiden planted a kiss behind his ear, that all the questions were becoming clear. Although _why_ Feli is a woman was beyond him.

'Feliciano?' he question inwardly to himself. She shifted her leg up his own gently grazing his inner thighs. Slightly mewling, she replied with her eyes half lidded, "Buongiorno Ludwig.. sleep well?" she stretched her arms about, and shook slightly, then became enveloped in relief with a yawn. Normally she would just fall back asleep, but the slight cramp in her abdomen gave hint that it was time for breakfast. She then sat up and turned close to Ludwig's face noses an eyelash length apart. "I don't know about you, but I need a shower~" she cooed with a wink and stole a chaste kiss from his lips .

Ludwig was at first shocked, then without a second to think twice he stole grasp of her arm and whisked her onto his lap stealing a slow passionate kiss. Feli moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms round his neck ruffling the usually slicked back hair taking in his muscle. Feli thoughts raced passed,'Such passion in the morning, thats rare..' , then was lost in the sudden shiver brought upon by Ludwig's icy hands dancing their way up her thighs to caress her tush. With a gasp to separate their chapped lips, she shifted, slightly giggling and then hopped off his lap with the slightest tug on his arm before teasingly made way to the bathroom.

Ludwig was left alone to fluster, thousands of emotions and questions were battling for his undivided attention. His posture was slightly slumped with disappointment by the Italian's leave. He sighed inwardly at his ill-suited behaviour. Without even talking to Feliciano he was all over her instantly, he so easily lost his control, every fibre he had trained to control over hundreds of years were defeated by such a peculiar matter. Most times their experiences would be under his control, gentle, and fair. Sure Feli would instigate actions but he would always have order, always arranged.

It was almost like there was some sort of nostalgic feeling there too; but he shrugged it off with logic. That was entirely impossible to have such feelings. There was absolutely no way that sort of situation could he happened once before. He didn't really remember his childhood, and he had always saved himself to work on the strength of the nation. He had spent most of his time with Gilbert before finding the tomato box all those years ago. There was no way nostalgia would be the feeling. But what is it?

Absent mindedly, he began to get up towards the dresser to retrieve his clothes to change to after his shower, throwing in a pair of boxers for the time being. His thoughts continued to jump from one place to the next.

Then there was the fact that Feliciano was a woman in the first place. How exactly does one just change their gender? Was it permanent? He was gone only a couple of days, so just how did he change himself? Was it a fluke? Perhaps an attack from another Nation? Ludwig pondered these questions in his mind before deciding that he would let Feli answer them over breakfast, if he knew why.. His trail of thoughts were suddenly halted by various clangings in the shower followed by Feliciano's muffled shriek.

_.-'*'-._*_.-'*'-._*_.-'*'-._*_.-'*'-._POV Italy_

After noticing Ludwig hadn't taken the hint, she was a little displeased, but then again she knew that Ludwig was always rather slow with those subtle matters. It had been decades before he caught on what every hug and every touch, every kiss had actually meant to his comrade. A hopeless romantic, when it came to Ludwig, but she never really blamed him he was a hardened man who had a hardened past, and less a childhood. His emotions were heavily guarded, so she would always have to try harder.

What did strike her odd, is how well the plan had worked. those thoughts aside she began to hum her usual tune as she turned on the water and retrieved the towels and shampoos and stepped into the hot sprinkle. Lathering the body wash and letting it wash away she noticed the lack of 'love-markings' where Germany took his sweet time to lavish with his attention. She sighed inwardly, but her spirits rung with determination, she still had plans to get exactly what she wanted out of Ludwig. Just a little more time. A little longer of withholding herself and leaving him wanting more, and it will all be worth it.

She smirked as she began applying the shampoo. As quick as the smirk came to her face it was replaced with one of discomfort equipped with a shriek as she felt the sharp jolt in her hair, that traveled through her body. The rebellious curl found adventure within the auburn jungle, in-cased and knotted, the trembling Italian dropped to her knees with her breathe stifled and moans audible throughout the house.

Trying to remove her tangled hands from the auburn mop, she wailed inaudibly trying not to raise alarm however it was too late as a bellow and a broken door ensued.

"Itallyyy!" The German's voice boomed followed by the burst of the door and a delayed crash as it flew from the hinges and hit the cream colored tile.

The damsel trembled by the sudden outburst and against all her intentions she broke down and began to rant. "Gyaaaaah Doitsu! My curl got tangled, and it really hurts, and I can't get my hands out. And how do woman even deal with long hair? They must be tough, -ouch!- I can't even move my fingers and -"

"-Italy! Calm down and hold still." The german commanded harshly as he went on his knees and soothed he damsel with a quick squeeze on her shoulder. A small gesture that was disguised to be a reassurance was a distraction for his other hand to swiftly withdraw her own hand from the mop.

In a flash the free hand wrapped around his shoulder and buried her face into his broad chest. Trembling insync with the various shots of pain surging throughout her body. Each followed closely by a slight tingle of erotica. Internally stifling every moan that threatened to escaped her pursed lips. She's determined to keep to her plan, he could suffer just a little more.

With a glance up to his face, she took in the view of Ludwig's pink hue plastered across his cheeks, and his cerulean eyes half hidden in utter concentration muttering under his breath incoherent words of annoyance no doubt. He too, was holding back and kept focused on task being as gentle as possible. She wanted to assure him that she was okay, there was no reason to be entirely worried. "Grazie Ludwig. You really do make everything better." she announced wholeheartedly and grinned up. Watching the pink hue tint slightly darker as he cleared his throat.

"Ahm..Ja, well you should try to be more careful next time." he bashfully scolded, as he finished combing through the last section of her hair, then proceeded to rinse it thoroughly avoiding the bandit of this whole situation. Applied conditioner in the similar method. all the while they were in solitude of their own thoughts.

Ludwig's within character and self-control regained; he kept his mind in tune with what his workday would hold for him. Revising his schedule to fit the time lost time. No matter how much there was that little feeling nagging, poking and prodding, he consistently stood his ground and kept his composure. Concentrating on his task.

Feliciano's thoughts however were colorful in contrast, much like Ludwig's less the various amounts of paperwork. containing various events that she considered to be anything but dull, surely will bring a new chance of pace for the two of them. She grinned to herself, before being interrupted by the towel placed gingerly on her head. Feli jumped before almost losing her balance.

"You were spacing out again.. You should really focus more, then perhaps these kind of things wouldn't happen." he intently scolded, paused to watch her nod in understanding then continued, "What do you do when I am at meetings far from home, like the last one?"

Feli winced slightly, but not to the german's attention, then restored the usual smile and replied confidently "Ask Fratello for help or Prussia if he is around, but he is usually sleeping... And sometimes Japan gives really good advice over the phone. If not I just wait-"

"-You know, you could always take initiative." he sighed softly, looking down at dripping women with his eyes full of mercy, and turned to retrieve an item and put in her hands a comb and a hair dryer. His lips twitched slightly as he gave his order. "Now carefully dry your hair and be cautious about the curl."

Feli took the new items with pride and saluted, with the wrong arm as usual then turned on her heel towards the permanent entryway of the bathroom. She watched as Ludwig set the door to close it as best it could with the busted hinges. Beginning her task, and concentrated as she was ordered.

Ludwig had returned about the time she had finished the twin braid and was in search of the clad England had lent her. Picking out a button up plaid dress shirt, and denim Capri to complement the top attire. The silence was not quite comfortable, but was happily broken by their grumbling stomachs.

"Oh right! the stew! Awe, I didn't turn it off, so it's probably dissolved to gruel now." she pouted as she threw on the capri and continued dressing, then became aware she had forgotten an undershirt. "Can you go turn it off?" she hollered from the closet unaware he started towards the kitchen. once dressed, her attention was taken by the phone vibrating and illuminating '4 messages'. Checking through the messages she read:

Fratello: Is the potato-bastard home now?

Fratello: He must be if you haven't called 20 times. And i don't want to know about it.

In another text thread read:

U.K.: Thank you so much Italy! America actually ate my cooking, and enjoyed it.

U.K.: Also, for today, I thought we could cook a pasta of your choice. So can you send me a list? And see you at 3 o'clock sharp.

Feli giggled as she replied to the texts. Before giving into her stomach's nagging whim.

_.-'*'-._*_.-'*'-._*_.-'*'-._*_.-'*'-._POV Prussia_

Prussia sat at the dinner table with a slight grin on his face, awaiting to see the expression West would surely have, for all the reasons he had. First off last night, and this morning was loud enough to disturb the entire neighborhood Second, his presence in the early morning. He rarely gets out of bed in early hours of the afternoon, but was always on time for his routine office invasions. He relished in pool of jokes he could make for his brother's embarrassment and shy nature. with the thuds of the stairs he began to clap as an evil mastermind would do after their victim fell into their trap.

"You truly are mein kleiner bruder chen Keseseses, last night you gave quite the performance, betchya Feli has one sore.."

"Gilbert!" Ludwig displayed the many emotions Gilbert was after, he was definitely

annoyed. "Will you not say such things" he monotonously stated more than questioned.

" Keessesese well he was pretty high-pitched last night..if I didn't know any better I'd say you were with ...

Feli a spectacle of all his attention, there was something different.

"a..."

the braids bounced on her breast with each spring in her step.

"women...?!"

Feli came to a stop and wrapped around West's arm with a smile as wide as the horizon. "Oh Gilbert You're up early teehee!"

Gilbert fell back in his seat his face wiped completely of his

trademark grin and replaced with utter confusion. Sputtering 'un-awesome' and incomprehensible gibberish as he tried to piece together his shattered mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray! I did it! Now the story can move on!**

**And thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! They made me feel soo much better about my abilities!**  
**And again this took forever! so from now on I'm writing out the details of each chapter and going over them with Otakufairy17 THEN will type it up all in one go!Seeing that was my main problem.**

**And again reviews are appreciated guys! (any negative ones will not hurt me so bring it on, like I said idgaf for this one :] )**

**Thanks for reading and be ready for another chapter hopefully within the next week two tops!**  
**~Chahiiro**


	5. Chapter 5-1: How About a Clue?

**A/N: okay I'm late, I'm sorry don't kill me! doubt you will. well these last two weeks were eventful. More than usual, Grad is coming so I've been _humoring_ my mother shopping and planning things. Got a dress, one shopping trip done shoes and others to go. lame excuse I know. But hey I did get it done. **

**Anyways I improved on the P.O.V. thing soooo much better! read and tell me what you think!**

**Business as usual I own nothing, 'cept for the plot. and there is language and things but you should know that by now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 -1 **

**How about a clue? **

Gilbert would never admit it but when it came to women he was really awkward and standoffish. Wasn't afraid but was respectful which was always something out of character, in the eyes of the other nations. Hungary was no exception, the second he'd found out she was a woman things changed for his perception.

Now standing before him was Feliciano, who was once thought a girl, unmistakably a girl. Miraculously instantaneously and unbelievable. Perhaps its just the hangover, but West doesn't seem surprised. Not in the least. And Feliciano certainly seemed alright with it but by last nights events in earshot who would be worried? The two nonchalantly began making breakfast as if things were normal. Silence ensued, occasionally broken by instructions and affirmations, sizzling bacon and chef knives murdering the vegetation.

When he realised he was still slightly gawking, he closed up his ajar features composed to his 'awesome self' and cleared his throat for attention. He couldn't help but start asking questions. "So Feli, how was it?" He scoffed playfully, masking any sort of nervousness mentioned. Of course Ludwig flustered and turned with a merciless glare stabbing the knife into the cutting board. Before he could say a word however Feliciano beamed in a rant joyfully peeling the last of the potato.

"-Ladies have it so good! And it's like Ludwig knew exactly-" she exclaimed when the muscular German's hand clasped across her mouth muffling her rant to unintelligible mumblings. Ludwig sighed and repeated his request to not talk about such things. Gilbert only let his signature laughter echo along with the breakfast's soundwaves. He removed his hand quick to lecture about giving personal details. Gilbert sighed inwardly with relief, not much has changed. He watched as they finished preparing breakfast.

"Ok, I know we are both thinking it Ludwig.. Feli I think you owe us an explanation as to why you're a women." they sat down with their breakfast and the men turned their attention towards the women in question she sat there with a puzzling look plastered across her features.

She cocked her head and placed her index finger on her lips, it was a strange sight, when she was lost in thought. She pondered before she suddenly had an epiphany of some sort. her features in a way deemed sly for a split second before changing again to confused. Gilbert glanced at Ludwig to see if he noticed the change, he seemed unaffected, concentrating on the food and the banter instead her face. "- I woke up like this and I was startled to say at the least, 'OH Mio Dio' but then i thought it was okay because Hungary went through the same thing right? so its all okay, and I don't think it affected my country in anyway, so I think it will blow over soon!" Gilbert was shocked and didn't even attempt to mask it. Ita-chan was being rational, no not rational- indifferent? That seemed so out of character. Something was definitely up and out of sheer boredom he was going to figure it out. What fun. his thoughts were severed in two when italy suddenly shrieked "Oh! What about Lovino or Romeo? did this happen to them too?!" at this point ludwig offered comfort in his usual cool matter. "I'm sure that they are fine, but you should call them instead of having a fit about it." before taking another wash of coffee. Gilbert had to take a moment to recognize who Romeo was, Seborga the womanizer of the the three Italian brothers. Having only heard of him, it would be interesting if a player like him had the same effect that Feli had succumbed. He surely would be pissed, as would Lovino but he swung both ways he could cool off after a fit. Another fuming Italian just great fun, makes life interesting.

Feliciano had a bit of a smug look on her face as she brought out her phone and began to crunch her digits to the screen. After a moment and a buzz she hastily announced they'll meet together in town and planted a kiss on Ludwig's cheeks and ran out the door before he could even say 'Auf Wiedersehen' he just sighed and started to clean up the dishes and kitchen.

Silence ensued, but not an uncomfortable one Gilbert was accustomed to Ludwig's silent demeanor, however he seemed diligent whether or not he read Feli's body language was beyond him. In the past he had spent far too much energy trying to read the Italian but always proved to be futile. how Gilbert was able to actually have a clue was beyond him it was always a mystery his diaries withheld. Gilbert took initiative and asked a question that in itself seemed out of character "So did any of that seem strange to you? Like call me overly tentative but that was just far too strange to be the truth." Gil watched as Ludwig stiffened at the remark he sighed then cleared his throat. "You can never be sure about hi- erm her. She probably is shaken up about it but doesn't want us to worry." No matter how much Gil scanned for a glimpse of reservation, Ludwig was strong and seemed truly convinced of his own words.

Gil decided than it was best to drop the subject as much as he wanted to pursue. He could be wrong as much as he doubted that he was too awesome to be in the wrong. So he withdrew and finished the last of the coffee. rambling on about last nights events at the bar, the many men and women he had flirted with and shared the evening with before getting kicked out for being the life of the party. A one-sided conversation that let the half hour subside. When he finished his cleaning, he announced he'd be in his office and politely threatened for peace and quiet. Gil offered a laugh and announced he had somewhere to be anyways (which was a total lie, not that Ludwig would notice) and bid Ludwig farewell.

"Kesesese.. Agent ist genial auf den Fall!" He announced gesturing a pipe complete with a fist pump.

* * *

**Well that is Part 1! Please Write and review I want feedback so I can get better! I really do want to be able to write stories it is a wonderful feeling!**

**Oh and by the way we have a page to spread the love of the world. You can collaborate ideas for stories and RP with the admin or just share your love or give us art for our stories. we also Promote Fanfics with the permission of the authors. and yeah so **

**Ship The World is our Facebook**

**I've said enough here and will start the pt 2 of this chapter :)**

** Sincerly, Chahiiro und Otakufairy_19_**


End file.
